divergent school (werewolf)
by anonymousweirdo
Summary: Tris and Caleb recently moved to Chicago from Utah with their parents and are starting at divergent high. but they have a secret to keep, they are what you could call werewolves. what will happen? i am trying to make the characters and things that happen as close to the actual book as possible. rated T just in case. this is my first story, so any advise is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. here. hi, this is my first ever story and I hope you enjoy reading it! I went with divergent werewolves, even though nothing werewolf related really happens in the chapter. I guess you could consider this to be a prologue to the story. anyway, I am going to try to make the characters as close to the book as possible, and I'm going to try to make this not your typical divergent fanfic. wish me luck. Anyway, tell me what you think I can do to improve in a review.

chapter 1

tris p.o.v.

I hear the pounding of feet on the frozen earth behind me, too many. They run on four legs, I on two. I have been running for quite some time now, but my senses stay sharp. My quick, frosty breaths come in rhythmic succession, slower than my tireless legs extending forever forward. The cold air numbs the tip of my frozen nose, with such acute sense of smell it almost hurts, and my sharp eyes are squinted against the whirl of snowflakes. I may appear to be in a position of vulnerability, but in reality, I am leading the pack.

I sit up with a start. This again. I keep having these dreams every night.

For the past couple of weeks I have been cooped up—first in the minivan, now in the house— and I long for a glimpse of freedom.

My family and I recently moved from Utah to Chicago, because my parents were feeling nostalgic, and wanted us to go to the same school they did in the city they grew up in. In Utah there were plentiful mountains to roam, but I haven't had the chance to try to find a place where I can run here. Thank god we live 10 miles away from a national park, or I think I would go insane. I'm on the brink as it is, my muscles screaming for a stretch.

I glance at the clock. 6:16. Well, it's too late to go back to sleep, and not early enough to go on the run I've been longing for. I slide off of the bed, and groggily search for something to wear.

After searching for a moment or so, I've found something suitable. Long grey-blue light wash jeans a size or two too large for my skinny legs, an oversized soft grey sweater with a high neckline, and some worn light grey converse. Afterwards, I wrap my long dull blond hair into a simple bun on the top of my head, and deem myself ready. I am almost out the door, but I can't help myself, I glance in the mirror. My cheeks redden slightly in shame at the vanity I am expressing, but my eyes skirt away just as quickly to uphold some of the habits that i have been taught from childhood.

My name is Beatrice Prior. My entire family and I may appear normal from a detached perspective, but we are what is most commonly known as werewolves, with the ability to change to a wolf, keen senses, and other cool tricks, like boosted physical power. We have been told from childhood to not let anyone know about us, both to keep ourselves safe, and to not show off.

I walk down stairs to the aroma of scrambled eggs. My brother, Caleb, is at the stove cooking us breakfast, and I feel a twinge of guilt. I should have woken up early to help him, but I just don't have to same instinct he does, the same eyes that are always searching for a way to help.

He hears my decent, turns, and smiles placidly at me. "Are you ready? It's the big day today."

He, of course, is talking about the fact that we are starting at a new school today.

My mother explained what she remembered of it from her years studying there, and this school is different from any other school I've ever gone to. You get to choose what they call a "faction" at the beginning of the school year, which will separate what sort of classes you take, who you are with, and even extracurriculars you can take.

There are five of them: Amity, who will likely grow up to do mundane, domestic jobs. They are very low gear, caring more about people's feelings than getting a job done. They focus on - what i consider to be stupid - things like getting along with people, and mindless trust and happiness.

The next is Candor, who usually become lawyer, politicians, and other similar careers. Their faction features debate classes, and even trains their students how to tell if a person is lying. They value honesty - to a ridiculous point.

Following that is Erudite, whose people are commonly known as the nerds. They are the future scientists, mathematicians, and teachers of our generation. They mostly focus on intelligence, and knowledge. (It isn't a surprise they're known as nerds, it's basically just a giant, un-official nerd club).

Then comes Dauntless are the crazy ones, always climbing, jumping off of, and destroying things. They build muscle while the rest of the factions build brains. and My father calls them the "hellions." They value "bravery," which basically means there isn't anything they're too scared to do, or at least they won't let you know that they are.

Abnegation - the faction Caleb and i will be joining - focuses on selflessness, and forgetting oneself. There, we will learn how to serve others, and practice a bunch of exercises to forget ourselves. Soon, people will most likely forget us too. We will help others, as they forget who we are. Caleb will probably fit in perfectly, he is already acting like a true Abnegation student. I, on the other hand, might have some trouble with it.

My mother and father were in that faction when they lived in Chicago as teenagers, and insisted Caleb and I joined it. Two weeks into the school year you are given the chance to switch factions, but that would be shameful and selfish, not to mention that, in our family at least, you would end up offending your parents.

I finish my way down the stairs and return his smile, giving a bland "Yes, and you?" so's not let the conversation focus on me for too long.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be lovely. Is your backpack packed? Do you have everything?" I smile and nod, glad we only had to pack a backpack. The schools faction campuses are spread out, with trains running from one to the next.

They are spread out over such a large space that they each have dorms next to each of the school buildings for the kids in that faction to stay in. since Caleb and I are going to be in abnegation, we don't have to stay in dorms because we live so close to the school.

I quietly busy myself setting the table for breakfast. When my parents come downstairs, we all serve each other, share a prayer, and begin to eat. My parents are talking about their schedules today and how they feel about, it while Caleb and I quietly listen.

Caleb sits upright and attentive while my mother speaks, like he is going to be quizzed on her plans for shortening the time between blanket deliveries to the homeless shelter. From the way he seems to care, it almost wouldn't surprise me if he asked her every detail about it, but no. that would be disrespectful. At meals, our listening ears are a gift to our parents. I, however, am struggling with an inner turmoil writhing within me, a deep rooted feeling that i am not good enough for the faction i am going to.

Too soon, it seems, we are done and on our way out the door. I - being slightly anxious- offer to do the dishes to stall, but my parents wave away my offer.

Caleb and I start down the pothole riddled street, weaving around them to avoid tripping. The bus doesn't come this far to pick us up, so we have to walk to the bus stop.

As the bus rounded a corner and headed to our stop, I couldn't help but wonder how I would ever fit in in Abnegation.

We arrive in front of the squat, no nonsense, grey building. Caleb and I meet our neighbors - Susan and Roger Black - as they are coming through the doors, and exchange a friendly greeting. Afterwards, we walk in a comfortable silence with the flow of students, stopping at the office for our schedules.

As I go through my classes, I get more and more uncomfortable. It is nice to live in a world where everyone forgets themselves and helps each other, but there is a particular type of smothering pressure, like a nagging feeling that I do not completely belong to these selfless peacemakers.

did you like it? leave me a review if you think i should keep writing it, of you want to give me advice/criticism.


	2. Chapter 2, the first run

_**A.N. sorry for the kind of long wait for a second chapter, I was working out how the story is going to go. I was considering breaking this into two chapters because it is so long, but I don't know where I would put the division so it's just one. Again, this is my first story, so it would really help me out if you could review to tell me what I can do better next chapter..**_

 _Chapter 2, The first run._

 _Tris P.O.V._

That night at dinner I push my peas around absentmindedly while my parents talk. Though it has eased, the feeling is still there. Not good enough. I decide that focusing on myself like this is being immensely selfish, so I tune back in to the conversation.

"-already hurt him enough when it happened, the last thing he needs it a reminder!" I raise my head, perplexed by my dads words.

"A reminder of what?" I ask. Caleb shoots me a warning glance, but I  
don't meet his gaze.

"Marcus, from down the street. His son chose to go to a different faction 2 years ago, and it nearly broke the man. Now some students in erudite have been posting articles online mocking him, saying he didn't raise his son well enough. Some even claim he used to abuse him!"

"Oh, how terrible." I say

"Beatris." caleb says sharply. "Why don't you let dad speak? I am sure it would be greatly appreciated." I nod and go back to my pea pushing.

After dinner is over, we all automatically get up to clean. It is like a peaceful rhythm dance we have done every day for as long as I can remember. When there is not so make as a spec out of place, I approach my parents.

"Mother, Father. May I be excused to go on a run?" I know their answer is most likely going to be yes, as we are early diners, and it is only 5:45.

"Of coarse! It has been so lost since we have had time, I am sure you are very excited. Now go, but be home before 10:00."

They usually only let me out until 9, so after a moment of shock, I quickly thank them, pivot, and I am out the door. As I am walking down the street of identical, simplistic houses, I hear an exited whine deep within me.

I smile. My wolf, Athena, is just as eager as I am. I can't contain myself. I planned on walking the whole 10 miles, but now I start to run. After a moment I remember to pace myself, and I slow to just faster than the average human sprinting. We would not like to have the fact that we are inhuman come to light.

After over an hour of running, I have just started to get a stitch in my side. I stuck to back roads pretty well in the way here, so instead of walking over the the official entrance you supposed to take to get inside, I just hop the fence closest to where I am.

At last, I am enveloped by nature. Still feeling unsure, I walk for another 10 minutes until I am sure I am alone. I quickly undress, and then close my eyes.

I focus on Athena, coaxing her forward. She is as excited as am, and it doesn't take more than me thinking about running to feel the shift in my body. Athena can by a fickle creature, changing when I don't want to, or not changing when I want to. But this is the truth that I live with, she has the majority of the control of our body, I have majority control of our mind.

I open my eyes, closer to the ground that I was before. I stretch quickly, and then start to trot through the forest. My wolf form looks a lot like I do as a human, though not everyones is like that. I am small, even as a wolf, and covered in blonde fur. My snout is slightly longer than most other wolves, and I have the same bland blue grey eyes as a human and as a wolf.

As I start to run, I feel the knot of tension and anxieties in my chest begin to unravel. I begin to forget myself, focusing instead on the green-brown blur of the forest I ran past, and the peaceful thrumming of four legs rather than two.

I begin to approach the crest of a large hill, and run as fast as I can. When I reach the top, I stop, tip my head back, and begin to let out a long, full throated howl from deep in my chest, pushing out the last of my tensions with it. I hear the snap of a twig near me, and my howl dies with a choked sound in my throat as I whirl towards the noise.

Another wolf, a dark chocolate color with cinnamon colored speckles on her nose and paws is crouched in a playful position near the treeline, panting, with her tail going 100 miles per hour.

I automatically spring back as she approaches. She trots normally, not stiff legged, but also not on her stomach in submission. She makes as if to sniff me, and I begin to slink back, a low growl sounding in my throat. I may not be large or intimidating, but I have a loud menacing growl.

She stops and cocks her head to the side, confused. We can both sense that the other is a werewolf, and most people would delight at this opportunity, but my parents have always taught me to be as cautious as I can when I meet strange wolves, and I am surprised and startled that there are other werewolves in the vicinity. I just hope that I wasn't too distracted earlier and invaded anyones territory.

By this point I have reached the underbrush with my retreat, so I wheel and begin running to the spot where I left my clothes. I hear the other wolf utter a soft, questioning bark, trying to convince me to come back, and for a moment Athena considers it, but i don't do so much as pause. Eventually, i reach my clothing, and change quickly. afterwards I run home full tilt, attempting to stay hidden, but at the same time not caring who sees.

I arrive back home in just under an hour, panting heavily. My watch says it is 9:27, so i head upstairs to read and think about what happened today. Looking back, I don't know why I reacted so strongly. I guess I was really scared by how careless I had been.

I have a shower to relax my still tense muscles, grab an outfit for tomorrow ( a dark grey, almost black maxi skirt, and a pale grey long sleeve blouse.) and attempt to fall asleep. The same worries from yesterday keep swirling around my head, and I eventually give in and take a nyquil to put myself to sleep.

For the next three days I go through the same schedule, waking for breakfast with my family, a tranquil walk to school, and then silently moving through the school day unnoticed. It seems that with every passing day the knot in my chest gets tighter, the leaden weight in my stomach get heavier.

It has gotten to the point where I have started sleeping in my wolf form, because Athena isn't bothered by these sorts of issues and it is the only way I can fall asleep without medication.

On friday I wake up and change back to human form. I put on the simple grey dress I layed out last night. At breakfast I am inclining my head like I am listening, but in reality I am trapped in my mind, thoughts racing.

For the past couple days I have been toying with the idea of changing factions, but today is the first day I have had to think about it seriously. I have to go to the office and turn in my form that says I am switching factions by the end of the day. If I really do go through with this, at least there won't be quite so much shame involved, as they replace all of the abnegation office managers with volunteers from other faction for the day. But do I want to go through with it?

Caleb and I arrive at school, and I get in the stream of students going towards my first class. If I am going to do this, I am not doing it with Caleb around. After my second class during our break I attempt to go again, but I just can't make myself. The bell signalling the end of break ends, and I decide that I need a thinking break. For the first time in all of my years of school, I cut a class.

The abnegation campus is closer to the woods that I went too before then my house, being only 4 miles away, so it only takes about 20 mins of sprinting through the back streets to get there. This time I find a hollow log to put my bag in because it is daytime, and hide in the foliage to change. I emerge as Athena, and begin to run, thinking through my dilemma, but also being more cautious and attentive than last time.

On one hand, I know I don't fully belong to abnegation, but on the other, where do I belong? I tell far too many small lies to be candor, and I don't think I am suited for amity either. They all were stoned all the time, and never actually solved any real problems. Though the thought of being erudite repulses me, - they had always been the ones to attack people via article, and acted superior to everyone - I have to admit that there is at least a small part of me that would belong in their ranks. But no, I will not join erudite. That left joining dauntless, and staying right where I am. It was almost funny, by choosing she would prove where she belonged, she would have to be very brave to make it in dauntless, and it would be a great act of selflessness to stay in abnegation.

Suddenly I am wrenched from my thoughts as I round a hillock and see how low the sun is in the sky. It must be almost the end of the school day! I run back to where my stuff is stashed and change quickly, and then sprint to school.

I arrive, out of breath, at 3:20, just as classes are getting out. As the students flood into the hallways I rush towards the office. I have made my choice. I push open the doors and see a woman who appears to be in her 30s, dressed in a black tanktop and black skinny jeans. She glances at me, stands up, and begins to walk towards the back of the office.

"Follow me" she instructs over her shoulder, and it is only then that I realise that I am standing frozen. I take an abrupt jerky step forward, my legs suddenly shaking. "My name is Tori" she tells me as she leads me to a row of curtained stalls, and pulls the door of one open. "Should you choose dauntless, I will be your arts teacher. Here's how this works, you write your name on the top of this page," as she leans over to set it on the small desk, and I see a tattoo of a hawk with red eyes on her shoulder blades. Unable to contain myself, I ask her.

"What does the hawk stand for?"

She gives me a look. "Most students from this faction are not usually this curious." I look down, a faint blush tickling my cheeks. Tori gives a faint sigh. "It symbolises the sun. I figured it would help me be less afraid of the dark. You check the box of which faction you attend now in the first list, and then which you would like to be in in the second. Then you sign at the bottom."

I nod numbly, thank her, and step into the booth, closing the door behind me. I grab one of the provided pencils, and sit in the rickety chair. Without Tori to distract me from my nervousness, my whole body begins to shake. I try to write my name, but even if my hand wasn't quivering so hard, my eyes have blurred over. I take a deep breath, trying to quell my nervousness. Outside of the booth, I hear Tori's explaining to another soon-to-be transfer. This student is acting more like the usual, and the conversation is mostly one sided.

By the time I hear the door close behind them, my trembling has slowed, and my vision is cleared. I write my name at the top, and check abnegation in the first row. My hand spasms with slight tremors as I write a shaky check in the box in the second row.

I am dauntless. I am brave.

I quickly sign and exit the booth, walking rapidly towards the front desk to turn it in. I hear the door of the booth next to the one I used squeak open, another traitor done. There is a sudden inhalation of breath behind me, and I turn at the sound. I stand there, frozen, unable to breath, to move, to even think. Only one word escapes my gaping mouth.

"Caleb?"

 _ **A.N. oooh, cliffhanger! I know the story is moving along slowly, but I want to have a good base for the story to build on, and I hate when the stories are rushed. As always, please review and offer me any suggestions for improvement, and tell me what you think of the addition of the new wolf, or any theories you might have about it. Also, should I make athena a bigger character, or give her a bigger part in this? I will try to write the next chapter quickly so you won't have to wait long. Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights go to the lovely Veronica Roth.**

 **A.N. hey guys I am so sorry that it took this long for me to update. It is summative week at my school, and my parents just gave my brother and I the news that we are going to be moving from Lima Peru to a caribbean island. We don't even get that much notice, we are leaving in January, and I have been struggling with my friends recently. Anyways, enough about my life. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and tell me what you think, or any ideas or guesses of what is going to happen that you have for me.**

"B-Beatris I…" my normally so composed brother is at a loss for words. After a few seconds of spluttering, he lowers his head and falls silent. We both know why the other is here.

"Which one." I say quietly. He doesn't have to ask what I am talking about, we both know what I mean.

"Erudite" my head jerks up, and I look at him in surprise. It was shocking enough that my brother, the person who seemed made for abnegation was switching factions, but to join _Erudite?_ He must see the mild revulsion on my face, because he is somewhat defensive as he asks "why? What did you choose?"

I simply hold my paper out without a word. His eyebrows bunch together like fabric being pulled tight around a running stitch. His eyes flit back to mine, and says the last thing I want to hear. "How should we tell mom and dad?"

The guilt is so thick I am practically choking in it. This is the part I never wanted to think about. That was too painful to think about. They will be crushed, angry, but most of all, hurt. I don't answer him. Instead I just say "we should get home to pack." I walk quickly to the front desk and set my slip on the surface without a word, and then speed out of the door. My legs may be short, but I am very motivated.

The air has a faint chill it didn't have before, as the sun has shifted behind a cloud, and I relax slightly as it cools my flushed skin. I go to stand at the bus stop, but the other students are making me restless.

I feel like they can all see what I have done. I feel the pressure of their eyes around me, and it is squeezing the air out of my lungs. I feel nausea in the back of my throat, and my stomauch is full of prickles of pain. I break out in a sweat. These people must know, they must know what a terrible person I am. I begin to lose feeling in my fingertips, and without warning, I turn and run in the opposite direction from home. It is the cowardly thing to do, but I cannot face myself right now, let alone my parents.

Though I have no memory of the crazed sprint here, I am in the forest. Not being in human form is calming. Of course, I can still think mostly the same as in human form, especially because Athena hasn't decided she wants mental control too, but these things that worry me are not considered problems by Athena, so my body is calm.

The calm is more relaxing than I thought, and I awake a couple of hours later without being aware that I fell asleep. My neck is sore from where it was craned awkwardly against a rock, and I lazilly twist it to the side to stretch it. As I do so, I realize how dark it is. The events of the day come rushing back to me, and I spring up with a start. For the second time today, I have lost track of time in this forest.

Too mentally and emotionally exhausted, I walk home rather than run, though it gives me more time to dwell on the inevitable. I slowly trudge into the darkness of the street.

I walk the last few paces to the front of my house, and quietly slink up the stairs. It is 8:45 at night, so I am hoping I can sneak in unseen to avoid being punished for staying out late. I need to pack, and mentally prepare myself for telling them.

I turn the knob all the way, and begin to quietly push the door into the house. I creep in past the doorway, my eyes downcast to avoid any creaky floor boards. I round the door and am slowly pushing it closed again, when I hear a sharp inhalation of breath. I whirl to see both of my parents sitting in the living room, staring at me. My father looks at me with revulsion, shock, and most of all, pain. My stomach drops, and I stare at them mouth agape. My father slowly stands up and begins the conversation I have dreaded all day.

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing here?"

"I-I came to s-say good-"

"And why would you need to say goodbye? Could it have anything to do with the interesting email I received from the school earlier? I can't-" he closes his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry." I say, the end of my words trailing off in a broken whisper.

"Leave." I glance up in surprise, certain I heard wrong. My father's face is stony, uncompromising, and cold. I stare wide eyed at him, the feeling of soon to be tears stinging behind my eyes. As I watch, his face falls, the mask crumbling before my very eyes to reveal the utter hurt concealed beneath. The tears start to fly down my face, fast and heavy, blurring the world around me. I let out a strangled sound from the back of my throat as I fumble behind my back for the doorknob. I grasp it tightly, and begin to walk backwards, my legs containing as much strength as gelatine. As I am backing out of the door, I glance back to the place my mother has not moved from this entire conversation. Though her face bears evidence of some of the sadness my father's contains, she is smiling at me, her eyes shining with forgiveness and melancholy joy. This look is all it takes to wrack my body with a great choking sob.

"Goodbye" I whisper as I shut the door behind me. Once outside, the sobs overtake me. Unable to see my surroundings through the tears, I let myself stumble towards and fall against the nearest wall, curling up at it's base. My entire body shakes with the force of my sobs, and the great hiccups that overtake me. Whoever has said that people can cry delicately is a liar, or a sociopath that is luckily unable to feel this great of emotional pain. I feel as though my world is crumbling. I expected them to take it harshly, but not like this, never with so much pain involved for both parties.

Though I feel like I could cry through the night and not be finished, I give myself 5 minutes. Five minutes to compose myself so I can find a place to stay the night. After five minutes of sobbing, I take a few quick hysterical breaths and start down the street, thinking of options of places to stay. Even though I met a few people in abnegation who live near here, I definitely do not know them enough to show up like this on their doorstep asking for board. Even if i did, I still know what I am going to do anyways. I begin an unsteady sprint down the street, not caring if anyone sees my inhumanly fast stride. After what seems like hours, I reach the forest. After stumbling about a half mile in, I collapse on the ground, the tears beginning to build up again.

I do not know how long I cried, but now I am lying among the roots of an oak, numb. I have cried myself out, and in my state of being aware of my surroundings, I realize what a vulnerable position I am in, lying feebly by the roots in a loose fetal position, my head tipped back baring my throat. Athena gives an anxious whine, asking if I am ok. I slowly sit up, and at her request, turn into my less vulnerable state. Being in this body gives me some comfort, and I rise to find a place to sleep.

As I begin to trot out to a patch of denser trees, my stomach snarls, reminding that my lack of dinner combined with the erratic sprint here, and the transformation between human and wolf which uses thousands of calories, have left me famished. I pause, sniffing. Though I smell a lot of small game in the surrounding foliage, and even a doe with her fawn, my mind focuses on a group of elk a mile and a half away from me. I begin my silent run towards them, seeming to hover with the amount of noise I make. After just a short while, I am beside a large burbling stream that the elk are standing in, eating the plants on the bottom with the occasional distrustful glance or snort at their peers. Though my mind wants to dive headlong at the nearest elk, a fair sized one with 12 antler points, I tell myself to fucose and lock my eyes at the big heavy 16 pointed male further down. I begin the slow trot through the underbrush to the bank closest to him. Though the river in shallow, and he is a good 25 feet from the edge, it will be no problem with my werewolf capabilities. I charge from the underbrush and am leaping across the river towards him before any of them know what is going on. I grab onto the thick ruff of hair around his neck. Though I am small by werewolf standards, I am still much larger than the average wolf. I use this to my advantage, swinging my body downwards and disbalancing to him so his feet have to scramble, looking for purchase. He lets out a bellow as his side thuds against the bottom, and I quickly silence him by cleanly biting through his carotid artery. I watch for a moment as he grows still and his eyes turn glassy, but then grab him by one antler and drag him back to the shore. Once there, I dive into the kill, stomach roaring. Despite him weighing around 750 pounds, I am able to finish all but one hind leg, my stomach distended and panting contentedly. I nose the remainder of the corpse into the trees for the scavengers an to avoid the rotting carcass spoiling the water, and continue my trot looking for shelter.

My search leads me by the rocky hillock that I howled so joyously on top of on my first night here. That night feels so long ago, that is seems impossible that is was only just over a week ago. A cool night breeze blows towards me, ruffling my fur. I sniff it inquisitively, wondering what message it bears, and smell another werewolf. The scent trail is fresh. Though I am not shocked or scared anymore like I was my first time here, and I long to follow it and see what I find at it's end, my physical and mental exhaustion crash down on me, and I feel as if I can't move another tail length. I glance at the sky, and realise that it is just past one A.M. My eyes lazily scan the landscape around me, and I settle for sleeping at the end of a tall cave under the hill, curling up on top of a patch of flattened grass that was most likely once a deer's nest. I circle around a few times, before curling up with my nose burrowed in my tail to protect it from the biting winds. As my mind grows foggy and I am drifting off, I here a distante howl.

 **A.N. what did you guys think? I hope it is good enough for you guys, because I felt that it was a little rushed whenever I tried to write it. I tried to make the parent scene really emotional, but I think it was a little stupid. But how did you guys feel about the first hunt scene I wrote for this? As always, send your thoughts, suggestion, and predictions in the reviews below. I do not want to guilt you into it, but I am going through a tough time right now, and all of your reviews - yes, even negative ones - help to get me out of that ditch and inspired to write the next part. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **-Anonymouseweirdo**


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights go to veronica roth.**

 **A.N. hey, i'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this time, I was in costa rica for 9 days without my laptop, so I was unable to finish this chapter. I also figured out today that the day I am going to fly out to move to the dominican republic is december 20th, and I am really nervous about it, as I am never going to be able to come back to see my friends that I have known for years. On a brighter note, WE GOT 301 READS! I am so grateful for every single one of you, even just the people who just stopped by to glance at my story and left. You all have helped me so much, being a great outlet for my stress via writing, and helping to build my confidence as a new writer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

I awake slowly to the sound of a mosquito hovering by my head. Without opening my eyes, I bat at it drowsily. My fur feels stiff, and I open my eyes to find most of the upper half of my body caked with dried blood, the dark red color especially bright against my blonde fur. The memories from last night rush back into my head with a jolt, almost as bad as the thudding dehydration headache I have.

I think back through the night and realize that I did not stop to drink last night after the erratic sprint here, crying myself out, and the hunt. I guess at the time I was thinking about other things, but now my thirst is all I can concentrate on. I rise slowly and stretch my stiff muscles before trotting towards a little creek in a clearing near my cave. After quenching my thirst, I begin to rub myself on the wet grass near the creek.

I have to keep myself moving to repress the memories of last night, and cleaning the remaining elk blood off of myself is my next task. The blood is thick, and was dried all night, so the grass isn't doing much to clean my fur. I brace myself and jump into the icy river, the cold seeping in through my thick bottom fur coat and hitting me with a jolt. It is not as cold as it would feel if I were human, but it is cold enough to make me screw my eyes closed and let my breath out with a gasp. I paddle to the surface, shivering harshly, and hop back on shore. The water loosened the blood, but it is still there. I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I resign myself to cleaning myself with my tongue in a cat-like fashion.

Once my fur is mostly clean, dry, and lying flat against my body, I begin to make my way back to the tree I first changed by to retrieve the clothes I shed. As I am passing over the hillock I slept under, I catch the werewolf scent I smelled last night. I pause, deciding that I can always get my clothes later, but the scent could be washed away by a sudden rain at any time. I begin to follow the scent trail, my lithe body weaving quickly through the forest.

The scent is from last night, and can be hard to catch in a few places, but what I do follow leads me in a direction I have not gone in this forest, towards the other faction sections of the school. I emerge from the trees next to a small trickling brook, and immediately feel very exposed in my wolf form out of the cover of the trees. I did not go to retrieve my clothes earlier, so I cannot change to human form. I decide to just duck from shadow to shadow, and try to stay out of sight. It must be at least semi safe to be in my wolf form here anyway, because I can tell from the scent trail I am following that the werewolf continued in wolf form rather than shifting.

I slowly start to creep down the streets, ducking down to stay hidden. I am suddenly grateful for my small stature, because even though I am much larger than any dog or wolf, hiding would be much harder if I was the size of a normal werewolf. I am making slow progress forwards several minutes later, when I realize that I am passing the erudite section of school. There seems to be some kind of disturbance, and I am not able to contain myself. I slink behind one of the student dorm and peer out at the main courtyard.

There is a large gathering of students, jumping and cheering with some other kids on their shoulders. The people on shoulders do not fit in with the rest of them. They are wearing different colors and styles than the smooth pressed blue centered outfits of the erudite.

I realise that they are the faction transfers to erudite. I feel a lump in my throat, but I am not able to stop myself from scanning the faces, looking for caleb. There are only about 20 transfers, and it does not take long to find him. He seems to be preoccupied with finding his balance on the shoulders of the boy he is sitting on, and hope begins to swell within me. Hope that he is an outcast too, hope that I am not alone. Hope that I am not the only one having such a hard time with this. But as I watch, he breaks into a large carefree grin. I am suddenly unspeakably furious, and I whirl and begin to run back to the forest. Just when I thought that everything would be ok, I would be ok, this had to happen and ruin it all.

The walk takes less time this time around because I am spending less time crouched in the shadows listening for sounds of life. What would the point be when I can only hear the pounding of angry blood within my ears? I burst into the forest with a chorus of flustered chirps from the small flock of wrens I disturbed.

I jog in a frustrated circle a few times, trying to find an outlet for my manic energy. During my seventh rotation, I turn towards a nearby sycamore tree, rear up, and violently gouge my claws down through the rough bark, cutting my foreleg in the process. I swipe again, and again, and again, leaving deep scored all over the thick trunk. When I have tired myself, I drop back to all fours and sit back on my haunches to admire my work. Though the marks aren't as high as they would be if i were the size of an average werewolf, there is still an impressive crosshatch of hundreds of deep lacerations.

As my breathing and heart rate slows, I grow aware of a tingling on my left foreleg. Us werewolves are built to survive, and it takes a lot to slow us down, but this cut is about 5 inches long, and deep. With a deep sigh, I begin to run back towards the section of forest I have been taking shelter in. on my way, I become aware of the hollow grumbling of my stomach, but any elk in my vicinity would be able to smell me easier due to the thick dark blood that is gushing down my leg, so I settle for several quickly caught rabbits.

I continue on past the cave I slept in, and on towards the great oak I left my clothes by. I gingerly grab the stack of clothes between my jaws, and begin back towards the stream by my cave. Setting it down, I set off in pursuit of the plants that I need.

First, I grab two large beech leaves to carry the other herbs in, before searching for a bellyache bush. After taking a few decisive sniffs, I follow the mulchish scent trail to the base of a squat bush with large leaves and thin stems. I carefully pluck a few purple, tri pointed leaves, slicing the tough stringy stems with my teeth while being careful not to ingest any of the deadly fluid. After wrapping it succurly in one of the beech leaves, I head to one of the large meadowy areas. Sure enough, after just a little bit of scrounging around in the grass, I find goldenrod. I pluck a little, wrap in in a separate beech leaf, and carry my finds back to the riverside.

When I back to human form, the first thing I do is dip my arm into the river. It is still gushing blood, and I do not want to leave unexplainable stains on the only clothes I have. After getting dressed in the large grey toned jeans, grey turtleneck sweater, and thick slate grey shawl, I push up my sleeve and get to work.

First I find a large stone with a hollow in the top to act as a bowl. Next, I find a good rock plate and a cylindrical stone to act as a mortar and pestle. Carefully unwrapping the bellyache leaves, I begin to grind then down to a chunky paste. When that is done, I pour the ground leaves and about a quart of river water into my stone basin. While that mixture steeps, I rinse off my arm again.

I walk into the forest and find an old hollow log, and, as I suspected, it is full of spiders webs, so thick with them that it looks like cotton. I reach my arm in and grasp blindly until I have a large swath to work with. I quickly transfer it to my right hand to avoid soaking it with the large spurt of blood flowing from my arm. Back at camp, the water in the bowl has begun to leach the color from the leaves, tinting itself a swirling light green color.

Setting down the webs on top of a clean dry rock, I wash my arm again, this time thoroughly cleaning the wound, before applying pressure above the wound. After a few minutes, the bleeding has receded to a small rivlet on my arm. Releasing my arm, I grab the bowl, and rinse the wound with the brew inside. It stings a little as I am applying it, but it immediatly staunches the bleeding in my arm.

As I wipe some of the excess fluid from my arm, I pop the goldenrod into my mouth a start making the thick blended poultice I need. Once it is thoroughly mashed, I spit the mixture into my hand and begin to pat it into my wound, sighing at the pain relief. When everything is set on my arm, I start to pull the bloody chunks of wood out from under my nails where they were lodged, and rub them with the remaining goldenrod mixture. Finally, I grab the bunch of spiders webs I grabbed earlier and one by one plaster then onto my medicine filled wound.

I look up to see the midday sun still relatively high in the sky, but yesterday was a big day and I am still recovering for it, so I decide to retire early after another meal. While I was bandaging my arm a light flash caught my eye, and an investigative glance a few feet down from me reveals a lush patch of wapato creeping up from the riverbank. As I borrow my hands into the gritty mud of the river to unearth the starchy tubers beneath, I admire the delicate white, three leaved flower, a dark stain at the base of each petal like a drop of dried blood. While i am scrubbing the dirt from the surface of the roots, I watch the swimming patterns of the fat, slow moving fish in the water. My hand darts out and snags a large one. It's scales glint in the sun as it wriggles frantically, until, with a press from my thumb at the base of it's skull and a popping sound, it lies still. After that, it is just a matter of preparing the fish, getting a piece of curved metal I found situated above the fire, and boiling the fish and tubers together into a hearty stew.

I fall asleep slowly thinking about all that is to happen tomorrow, and trying to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach. Tomorrow comes the day that I have been dreading ever since I made my decision. Tomorrow I go to the school orientation.

 **A.N. what did you think? Let me know, give me suggestions, or give me corrections on anything I got wrong by reviewing below! Sorry that this chapter seems a little like a filler chapter, I rewrote it many times to try to fix it, but it is what it is. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Anonymous weirdo**


End file.
